The present disclosure relates to a robot cleaner.
A robot cleaner is a kind of home appliance, which cleans a predetermined area by suctioning the surrounding dusts or foreign substances while self-traveling on the predetermined area.
A robot cleaner and a method of controlling thereof are disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0053767 (Publication Date: May 24, 2011) which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The disclosed robot cleaner includes a travel unit traveling on a cleaning area when a traveling mode command is inputted; a detection unit detecting an object disposed within the cleaning area while traveling by the traveling mode command; and a control unit drawing up a cleaning map with respect to the cleaning area on the basis of location information of the object when the detected object is an obstacle and controlling a cleaning operation on the basis of the drawn cleaning map when a cleaning mode command is inputted.
The robot cleaner according to the related art performs a traveling operation to clean the predetermined area when the traveling mode command for cleaning is inputted by a user. When the obstacle is detected during the traveling operation, the robot cleaner performs the cleaning while avoiding the obstacle.
Thus, according to the related art, the robot cleaner does not perform the cleaning unless the user inputs the traveling mode command. For example, even though water or beverage is spilled on the floor, or the floor is dusty, the robot cleaner does not perform the traveling operation unless the traveling mode command is inputted, and thus the floor is not cleaned.
Also, the robot cleaner performs the cleaning by only avoiding a simple obstacle when traveling, and the robot cleaner does not determine an area on which the cleaning is restricted. For example, since the robot cleaner generates noises while traveling, when the user is sleeping or in a meeting, the noises may disturb the user's sleep or meeting.